


Violet

by Daegaer



Category: 6th Century BCE RPF
Genre: Daughters, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, mothers, poets, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: . . . she who bore me [said?]to those in her prime [it was] greatlyfitting, if someone had hairwrapped in a purple headband. . . but [for her] with hair more yellow than a torch,[it is preferable to have] crowns of flowers in bloom.- Sappho, Frag. 98
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/gifts).



A ribbon purple-dyed was a beautiful decoration for a girl with hair as yellow as the flame of a torch. Yet how extravagant was such finery when that girl was small enough to be lifted up in her mother's arms?

Kleïs reached for the ribbons, her wide eyes fixed on them fluttering in the breath of the gods, and Sappho whirled her away, laughing. To dress one so small in purple was hubris indeed when the gods had provided better decoration for children by far.

Graceful and calm, mother and daughter walked through the festival, crowned with fresh dew-damp violets.

**Author's Note:**

>  _. . . she who bore me [said?]_  
>  _to those in her prime [it was] greatly_  
>  _fitting, if someone had hair_  
>  _wrapped in a purple headband_  
>  _. . . but [for her] with hair more yellow than a torch,_  
>  _[it is preferable to have] crowns of flowers in bloom._
> 
> \- Sappho, Frag. 98


End file.
